Forum:2008 Pacific typhoon season
No discussion? No discussion here at all? Not even for the monstrous Cyclone Nargis? Bob rulz 06:59, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :Nargis was in the Bay of Bengal, nimrod ;D. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 01:09, 11 July 2008 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure I was thinking of Fengshen when I posted this, not Nargis, haha. My bad. Bob rulz 03:24, 9 September 2008 (UTC) July Week Three 08W.KALMAEGI Tropical Depression 08W At last, life. I have never seen the West Pacific this quiet. It was dead for a good three weeks. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 04:12, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Kalmaegi Heh, I've never seen the forums this quiet. It's supposed to hit Taipei as a cat 1, then skirt by Ningbo and head towards Korea as a TS. Hopefully it stays far enough east not to worsen the flooding situation, as Fengshen did when it dumped rain onto the centre of the flood. 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:10, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Typhoon Kalmaegi Uh oh. It's a cat. 2 and expected to hit Taipei as a cat. 2, Shanghai as a cat. 1, and Kwangju, South Korea as a TS. If the official forecast is right, this would make it the worst storm to hit Shanghai since Mamie of 1985, worst storm to hit Taipei since Krosa of 2007, and worst to hit Kwangju since Maemi of 2003, yet I did all that searching and nobody cares. 2007Astro'sHurricane 17:18, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :It's a TS and dissapating, could rain on Shanghai as a TD, everybody got lucky again. 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:57, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::Any word on damage? -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 01:02, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yes. Millions of dollars in damage, about 30-40 killed I think. Flooding in southeastern and eastern China, but other than that, not much. 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:00, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Aaah! That's not good. Now they got another one comin'. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 17:57, 26 July 2008 (UTC) 09W.FUNG-WONG Tropical Depression 09W Another TD, expected to strengthen to a strong TS, then make landfall on southeastern China as a weak TS. 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:00, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Fung-Wong Oh great. Another TS expected to make landfall on China, with too much uncertainty in the forecast track and intensity. 2007Astro'sHurricane 13:42, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Typhoon Fung-Wong You know, Taiwan really doesn't need another frapping typhoon. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury'']] 17:57, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Yikes, supposed to be another cat 2! Too much uncertainty in its track at this point. 2007Astro'sHurricane 19:29, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Already a cat 2, expected to strike Taiwan as a cat 3. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:32, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm 10w Oh great, another storm expected to hit southern China as a typhoon. 2007Astro'sHurricane 15:13, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Hit China as a Severe Tropical Storm Jason Rees 01:47, 7 August 2008 (UTC) August Week Two Invests Now there are 96W.INVEST, 97W.INVEST, 98W.INVEST and 99W.INVEST. Interesting! 05:16, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :99.INVEST's gone. The rest are POOR. 09:22, 12 August 2008 (UTC) ::Eyeing 96W.INVEST. TCFA was issued. Storm's Eye 05:32, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Depression 11w I guess one invest just turned into a TD, but it's only a tiny convective blip, and the forecast doesn't look too promising. 2007Astro'sHurricane 16:20, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Vongfong Tropical Depression 12w Yup, looks like one more invest is now a TD. Expected to brush by Tokyo as a TS. 2007Astro'sHurricane 22:14, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Vongfong Now a TS. 2007Astro'sHurricane 19:39, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Will not affect land. I'm turning to Atlantic. Storm's Eye 08:43, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Typhoon Nuri Tropical Depression 13w Um, I think you should stay here. Might this contain the remnants of Kika? Who knows, but it's just big enough that its outer bands might be Kika. Anyway, It's expected to hit Taiwan and perhaps Shanghai, oh no not another one! The good news is, its cone is wide enough that a direct hit on any specific location seems unlikely, but unfortunately it's a huge system, and it probably comes from the Central Atlantic, so this could be Kika. Tropical Storm 13w Just been upgraded, will probably be named Nuri. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:51, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm Nuri Yay! Just got a name. Chunks of remnants of Kika? I'm not that sure, but in Navy's TC page, I think I've seen the guys tracked its remnants for several days - yeah, until last 2 days (My time: GMT +8). By the way, the sea's storing very, very high heat content. In Tropical Storm Risk they predict it will become a Cat 3 typhoon, but it will gonna brush the Philippines and Taiwan. By the way, Pacific's typhoon season this year looked somewhat shy. Is it only me... or? LOL. Storm's Eye 04:02, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Typhoon Nuri Uh oh, this could be bad wherever it hits, but there's still a lot of uncertainty in the forecast. 2007Astro'sHurricane 14:20, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Yep. This time JTWC predicts that there will be a landfall in mainland China. But still they predict that it will still have Cat 3 winds and gusts of a Cat 4 one. Whew. I'm shocked to find out this. Maybe I'll simply take back my words before. :) Storm's Eye 03:31, 19 August 2008 (UTC) General Comments on this season so far It has been a little bit slow but we are only just getting into the prime of the season. Nuri was only upgraded to cat 3 in besttrack as far as i am aware and gave a direct hit to hong kong which is rare.Jason Rees 02:09, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Storm 14W 98W.INVEST TCFA flagged up. Storm's Eye 08:57, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Tropical Depression 14W JTWC just few hours ago upgraded it as a TS but not JMA. Now it's a TD. Expected not to restrengthen into a TS anymore. Storm's Eye 08:39, 27 August 2008 (UTC) 90W.INVEST East of Guam. 2007Astro'sHurricane 19:43, 28 August 2008 (UTC)